


illa vincit, que si vincit [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, F/M, Fairytale Fusion, Fairytale Remix, Fanart, Ficart, Magic AU, Romance, Slow Burn, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2017, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Ficart for "illa vincit, que si vincit" byAenariaFic summary:Once upon a time, there was a witch in a castle who stole a frozen Captain for her collection.Once upon a time, an intern got lost in the woods and offered to trade herself to the castle for her friend’s life and freedom.Once upon a time in the castle, the intern and the Captain meet and, as the magic begins to decay and the relationship grows, they learn more about the true nature of the castle, what it means to be human, and what really makes a home.An MCU take on Beauty and the Beast, inspired by Angela Carter, the B&B Broadway musical, and so many other tales swirled together.





	illa vincit, que si vincit [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_The Soldier_

 

_Magic is Breaking_


End file.
